This disclosure relates to an apparatus for securing a movable member.
Tissue engineering researchers aim to grow and organize cells in a laboratory setting by mimicking the body's environment. This process, referred to as cell culture, includes supplying cells with a nutrient-rich fluid and a support structure inside of a temperature and humidity-controlled setting. The support structure may consist of a matrix that is found in tissues of the body, or it may consist of a fabricated biocompatible material, referred to as a scaffold. When samples of a tissue explant or tissue engineering construct (containing living cells) are being cultured, it is often advantageous to physically stimulate the biological material by applying an external force or loading that replicates the cellular mechanical environment of the body.
This physical stimulation of the samples can be accomplished, for example, by using a movable member to apply strain to the construct. A device that is capable of stimulating multiple samples in order to make comparison is desirable to accelerate the research effort. Positioning multiple movable members relative to their corresponding samples prior to commencement of the physical stimulation can be challenging. For example, if the movable members are released accidentally, the members can crash into the samples and potentially cause damage to the samples. It can be difficult to properly position all of the movable members relative to their respective samples prior to commencement of the physical stimulation.